Happy Fucking Birthday
by Satanisafangirl20
Summary: This was just a one shot to celebrate Harry's birthday. Drarry; HPDM; smut; lemon; porn with no plot; plot what plot;


**Just a one-shot to celebrate Harry's birthday today!!! (It's literally porn with no plot, just warning ya)**

Morning light streamed through the open curtains of Harry's bedroom. He grunted and rolled over, burying his face deeper into the pillows. "Come on, Potter! You're going to make us late for the party!" Draco's footsteps approached the bed and Harry tried his best to ignore it. Knowing Draco, he was probably showered, dressed, and ready to go. The party was at three, so it made no sense to Harry as to why they had to get up so early.

Harry peaked at the clock and groaned. "Malfoy! It's only seven in the morning! We have plenty of time!" Draco tutted behind him. He felt the bed dip with Draco's weight and hot breath grazed his cheek as Draco straddled his hips. Harry bit back a groan of another sort this time. Draco's fingers danced over Harry's back and dipped under the waistband of his briefs. "D-Draco," Harry whispered. He felt the cheeky git's soft lips press against his neck and couldn't hold back a moan.

"Harry," Draco responded. He pulled the waistband of Harry's briefs down and squeezed the globes of his arse tightly before pulling them apart. He cast two silent spells, one to coat his fingers in lube and another to clean Harry's hole. He circled Harry's pucker twice before pushing in. "You're still so loose from last night!" he praised. "Can I fuck you as hard as I did last night, Harry? Can I make you feel good again?" Harry gasped as Draco crooked his finger, pushing right against Harry's prostate.

"Yes, fucking Hell!" he yelled. Draco smiled. Harry gripped the sheets with balled fists. Draco cast another lube spell on his cock and pushed into Harry without warning. Harry keened and pushed back on the length.

"Oh gods," Draco moaned. They set a neck-break pace, slamming their hips together until Harry came with a scream. Draco slumped over him and pounded into Harry's spasming hole with his own finish. They collapsed into a boneless heap and Harry groped for a wand on the end table, managing to grab Draco's, and cast a gentle Scourgify. They lay panting like that for what seemed like eternity. Draco lay on Harry's chest, their breath mingling with chaste kisses as they played with each other's hair.

"I thought we were going to be late," Harry murmured later. Draco's head was comfortably resting on Harry's chest.

"No, I just wanted to fuck you again before we left. That way every time you sit down at the Burrow, you won't be able to think of anything except for how hard I pounded into you all last night and again this morning," Draco whispered breathily.

"Every time I look at you while we're there, I won't be able to think about anything but that anyhow, what's the point?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Well, you aren't that subtle at hiding when you've been fucked. You walk funny and sit funny. Weasel will notice and I'll have a good laugh at how he'll react. He's not to subtle and everyone is bound to know before the cake is brought out." Harry turned bright red and smacked Draco's arm playfully.

"You enjoy torturing Ron! At this rate he'll drop dead of premature heart failure before we get to say our vows in five months!" Draco laughed this time and lifted his head to gaze into Harry's eyes.

"I'm sure he'll live. He just needs to learn to stomach such things." He laid back down and looked at the clock. "It's noon. Do you want to shower with me?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm not sure my arse can handle all this attention!" Harry teased. "We best hurry the shower so we can decide what to wear." There was more suggestion on his voice. Harry saw Draco in fact that Draco hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"I'm sure we can figure something out..." Draco sat up and led Harry to the bathroom.

They ended up late to the party after all.

 **Happy birthday to you!** **Happy birthday to you!** **Happy birthday dear Harry!!!** **Happy birthday to you!!!!!!!** **Ok again this was porn with no plot because it's Harry's birthday!!! I wanted to do something for it and I didn't have time for anything big or Sirius (lol)! Thank you for reading this disaster, review please!** **hugs and kisses!**


End file.
